vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Elijah and Rebekah
The brother-sister relationship between Elijah and Rebekah. 'Elijah and Rebekah share a close relationship as brother and sister. According to Elijah, he got along well with all his family, including his younger sister Rebekah. It is shown that a close relationship exists between Elijah and Rebekah. He revived her along with their brother's, Kol and Finn, in ''Bringing Out The Dead. ''Elijah seemed to trust Rebekah most out of all his siblings and has a particularly soft spot for her (probably because she is his only sister). He confides in her in ''All My Children ''about his suspicions on their mother's intentions. Rebekah seems to look up to Elijah, giving him more respect than any other of her siblings and looking at him for leadership during some tough situations. They also comforted each other after they believed that their half-brother Klaus was dead. Pre-history The Middle Ages During the flashbacks of The Middle Ages, when Elijah and Niklaus starts a brotherly sword fight, Rebekah and Henrik run over to watch. Elijah sees them and says to Niklaus that they are here to watch his victory over Niklaus. They continue to fight until Niklaus cuts his belt off and corrects him, saying they are here to watch his failure. Rebekah and Henrik find it funny, but not their father. Mikael takes Niklaus down at once and wonders how he is still alive while Rebekah and Elijah watches. When Niklaus emerges from the woods with Henrik's body after they were watching the werewolves on a full moon, which was forbidden. Both Elijah and Rebekah come running to him. They are both shocked and devastated to see their brother dead. This brings their mother to protect them, thus creating vampires. They are both killed by their father and each fed on human blood to complete their transition into vampires. After their mother Esther was killed by Niklaus, Elijah and Rebekah come to Niklaus, promising they will never turn their back on one another. Italy, 1200`s century During the 12th century Elijah along with his siblings moved to Italy and got to know a hunter of The Five . Rebekah fell in love with him and Elijah used this opportunity to get know the hunter named Alexander . One day Elijah and his brother Klaus invited him for a dinner party, to get more close to him. During the dinner party Elijah sat beside his sister and watched the hunter closely as he watched on his sister. Sometime later the hunter Alexander invites Elijah and all his siblings for a party at his house, Rebekah was with the hunter and Elijah with his other siblings, after Alexander daggered Rebekah he gave a clear signal to his brothers to dagger the four remaining Originals. Elijah was later un-daggered by his brother Niklaus thanks to his hybrid powers; Rebekah was un-daggered later after him. England, 1400`s century Rebekah was not in the episode ''Katerina ''or ''Klaus. But it is implied she was with them during that time, seeing as she followed Klaus throughout the centuries. She was gone for a while when Niklaus and Elijah turned on each other, for Katerina Petrova's betrayal. Throughout the Vampire Diaries The Originals Season One TBA Quotes The Vampire Diaries The Originals TBA Trivia *Rebekah looks up to Elijah as him being moral, he is also the only brother she listens to. *Elijah tells his sister that he used her hatred torwards Elena to get what he wanted and tells her that they made themselfs monsters over the centuries. *Elijah has a more close relationship with his sister and when he asks her to do anything she does it without questions. Elijah is more close with Rebekah then with his brother Niklaus. * Like Klaus, Elijah doesn't want Rebekah to take the cure. Gallery The Vampire Diaries |-|Season Three= Finn,_Elijah,_Rebekah,_Kol_vs._Klaus.jpg 463px-Tumblr lvpphq5IW21qhl4k5.jpg Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah.jpg The Original Family-.jpg 234r5t6yuhtgfd.png 300px-Rebekah, Elijah & Klaus.png Original family reunion.jpg Finn, Elijah, Rebekah, Kol vs. Klaus.jpg 400px-Re.png 400px-Kol-original-sibling-vampire-diaries-1-.jpg Rebekah sees her mother.jpg Rebekah and Kol.jpg Finn Klaus Elijah.jpg Finn Kol Elijah Klaus.jpg Kol2.jpg Kol.jpg TheOriginals.jpg RebekahMD.jpg ElijahMD.jpg 400px-3x15-05.jpg 400px-Tumblr_lyufvjwuvR1qdxawbo2_500.png 3-14-challenging-big.gif 3x14-Dangerous-Liaisons-elijah-29029710-1280-720.png 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160724-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160733-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160757-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125161-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160773-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125173-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160824-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125179-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160827-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125181-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160836-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125182-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29160845-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161742-1280-720.jpg|"Were the bloody hell is everyone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161756-1280-720.jpg|"It's over Rebekah" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161784-1280-720.jpg|"Our, mother is gone" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161844-1280-720.jpg|"We have no mother. Only Esther and Esther was right" 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161895-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29161910-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162045-1280-720.jpg|"Our mother made us, vampires. She dind't make us monsters. We did that to our selfs." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162077-1280-720.jpg 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162094-1280-720.jpg|"We are better, then they are." 3x15-All-My-Children-HD-Screencaps-elijah-29162199-1280-720.jpg|"Are we?" 3x15-All-My-Children-rebekah-29125959-1280-720.jpg Elijah3x22.PNG tumblr_m3ubifvtHE1qcxrv8o1_500.gif tumblr_m3u85bAZFT1rnuzwy.gif tumblr_m3u889VtwH1rtvheio1_500.gif tumblr_m3wnxiSiiO1r4l35uo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xcgpFvZZ1qih2kmo1_500.gif tumblr_m3xk37xEMm1rr2oido1_500_thumb.gif |-|Season Four= 64766 517099271665636 1457888382 n.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah-reunited. The Originals 5.jpg Rebekah-02.jpg|Elijah and Rebekah at the prom. Tumblr_mlhpwpM0YA1rrqre6o1_500.gif‎ The-originals-pilot-vampire-diaries-spinoff-episode-stills-8.jpg Elijahrebekah.jpg AndRebekah.jpg The Originals |-|Season One= Videos Flashback Scene 8 Klaus, Rebekah and Elijah (The Vampire Diaries S03E08 Oridinary People) The Originals and Esther are back 3x13 The Vampire Diaries PART 2 Death of Henrick "Ordinary People" 3x08 TVD 3x15 Elijah apologizes to Elena and leaves Mystic Falls(Part 3) Vampire Diaries 3x22 The Departed - Elijah hugs Rebekah & Rebekah runs Matt & Elena off the bridge Vampire Diaries 4x18 - Rebekah Elijah "You'll always be my brother & I'll always love you" References *According to Claire Holt, Rebekah looks up to Elijah. As he is moral.Source See also fr:Elijah and Rebekah de:Elijah and Rebekah Category:Relationships Category:Family Relationship Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Mikaelson Family